Lost with memories - Lauren and Joey
by foreverrainbowluck
Summary: Lauren has to live a new life which she dislikes...could that change?
1. Chapter 1

Lauren smiled at the masterpiece in front of her. It had taken her such a long time to be able to get in that artistic mood again. The sun shone down onto her brunette hair. Lauren enjoyed time in her garden. She called it her garden because everyone else hated it, but Lauren, Lauren loved the free time. She could get away from her moaning Mum, her loved up fiance Greg, her perfect sister Abi and little brother Oscar.

Get away, from Oscar? That wasn't normal for Lauren. Lately, nothing had been quite so normal. She found it hard to look at her brother, or even speak to him. She was scared, she didn't want to lose him. So, she spent her days being lonely and bored because she had no-one to talk to.

Things had changed. She hated change. A big change for her was moving from Walford. She loved Walford. It was where she grew up. Where she had her family together, her friends and where she met her teenage love, Peter Beale.

She never understood the move. Everyone was fine, it was her that was in a mess and even she could still cope with being in Walford. Her Mum didn't really care, there were the odd tears if she wanted 'Greg attention' Her sister, she just wanted to be the family vet and her brother was young. It was hard to question a six year old on that sort of topic.

Lauren, never thought she'd touch vodka again. This was something that really pushed her over. She couldn't speak to her family, knowing that if anything bad happened to them it would tip her over the edge again. So, she had a second stay in rehab and everyone was sure she had fully progressed.

"Lauren!" Lauren's idea of a great afternoon had been spoiled, as she had her Mum's sweet calls.

Lauren ignored her Mum. She stuck a earphone in and started to flick through her music. She just wanted to feel freedom. Music, paper and a pencil didn't create the amazing afternoon for the average person but the amount of horrible afternoons she had in the last six months were quite tragic, to say the least.

"Lauren Cross!" Her Mum shouted whilst tugging at Lauren's earphones.

"It's Lauren Branning, actually" Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Oh Lauren, come on! You know we're all moving on..."

"Moving on? I'm sorry! Moving on from OUR family or is it just my family now?" Lauren quizzed.

"I didn't mean that" Tanya held her arms up in defence.

"What did you mean then Mum? Because you made it pretty clear you couldn't care about Dad or even Bradley! Greg comes first, doesn't he?" Lauren shouted.

"Calm down Lauren! Your Dad would want us all to be happy, ok?"

"You can't be serious! My Dad, my Dad loved you, ok? You were his everything no matter what he did. And you think you can forget him that easily? Well, you're wrong. We might be able to move but packing bags isn't packing memories Mum!" Lauren shouted.

"Lauren, please!" Tanya called after her daughter.

"I hate you!"

A/N: Any ideas to what is going on? :P Joey will make an appearance soon :) x


	2. Chapter 2

Lauren had got up at 6am the next morning. Avoiding what you call 'rush hour' in her house. She had made a minimal effort, she had then left the house and headed for the local station. There was no question about it, there was no way her stuck up Mum was going to allow her to go there.

She was going to Walford. She wanted to visit her Dad and brother. They were important to her and the way that everyone thought they could be left behind had crushed her. Yes, her Dad was the reason for her 2nd time in rehab but Lauren knew that there was no falling back now. She couldn't even look at alcohol without wanting to smash the bottle.

She had got a ticket for the tube. She sat closest to the door. People surrounded her, she looked at their faces and studied them. She couldn't imagine what a drama-less life would be. What would it be? She wouldn't have ever have been in rehab, she wouldn't have ever lived in Walford and her Dad probably would be in Lauren's family. They would be getting together ready for the festive period.

Tears pricked her eyes. She had hated her Dad in the past. She'd even attempted to run him over. Last year, she understood that Max was always going to stand by her. So when he was torn from her, she couldn't take it.

She soon hopped off the tube, arriving in Walford. Her feet led the way, out of the station, a big sign reading 'Albert Square'. She just stood still for a few minutes, watching strangers walk past her. It was a Saturday, it was normal for a lot of people to walking past. The market was open.

Lauren spun around as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She took in the appearance. Dark hair, swept to the side, glittering blue eyes and a soft smile. She let out a sigh of relief and threw herself into his arms.

"Tyler when did you get back?" Lauren quizzed.

"Could ask you the same" Tyler smirked into the hug.

"Well, came to see Dad and Bradley. Nothing special" Lauren gave off little information.

"I heard about...I'm sorry Lauren" Tyler apologised.

"It wasn't your fault. Anyway, I better be gon..."

"Come on, come to the cafe. My treat"

"I don't know. I haven't seen anyone..."

"I've missed you and its the least you could do" Tyler whined.

"Alright as long as I get a chocolate muffin" Lauren laughed.

She linked arms with Tyler and they strode off to the cafe. She had missed Tyler, incredibly. It wasn't in that romantic way, he was just such a good friend to her. When she found out he'd left when she'd got back from rehab, she didn't know how to feel. Part of her wanted to kill him for not sticking around.

As soon as Tyler and Lauren entered the cafe all eyes were on them. Lauren's cheeks blushed a crimson colour. This is exactly why she didn't want to make any stops. Marie, was soon to break the silence.

"What can I get you love?" She asked Tyler.

"Two coffees and a chocolate muffin" Tyler requested.

"Can one be dark with no sugar" Lauren requested.

Marie nodded. Tyler shot Lauren that 'What was that all about?' look. Lauren smiled weakly at him. They got the two coffees and chocolate muffin before exiting, Lauren couldn't bare to stay in there any longer.

Tyler found them a bench in the gardens. He noticed Lauren had tears down her face.

"What's wrong?" He asked her, softly.

"I didn't realise it would be this hard" She half laughed.

"It just takes time, I'm still shocked. Probably because I'm not use to seeing Miss Drama Queen"

Lauren playfully slapped him the arm and wiped the tears from her face.

"Lauren, darling!" She heard someone call.

She turned round to see her Nan run, badly may I add in a pair of heels. Lauren stood up and walked closer to her Nan, both of them hugging each other, tightly.

"I've missed you so much" Her Nan admitted.

"I've missed you too" Lauren giggled.

"How is everything?" Cora asked.

"I don't want to speak about that...I just came to see Dad and Bradley..."

"I'd like to come with you. I haven't been to see him yet and I know you are probably needing support, seeming as your Mum didn't show"

"She doesn't know I'm here" Lauren said, half defending Tanya.

"Well you've done me proud by coming here to make an effort darling" Cora smiled.

"I should probably go Lauren, you have my old number?" Tyler announced.

"Yeah, I'll text you sometime" Lauren added.

"Don't leave it too long" Tyler said pulling her into hug before leaving.

Lauren walked next to her Nan. Her Nan led the way. Lauren wasn't sure whether she was feeling happy or sad. Half of her felt almost excited to be able to go and see them but the other half of her felt sad when the memories come running back.

"Its the 10th row darling. Are you sure you want to do this?" Her Nan asked as they stood at big steel gates.

"Mm" Lauren gulped.

"Come on then" Cora held out her hand, Lauren accepted.

They both walked over. 1st row. Then led to the 5th row. 7th row, and finally they came to the 10th row. Lauren closed her eyes brief second before walking over. There they were next to each other, she bent down.

"Hello Daddy, hello big brother. I've come to see you, I miss you both" Lauren begun, she placed her hand to the slate, where her Dad's name was engraved.

A cemetery wasn't the place, not for a Branning.

A/N: Was you expecting that?! Lauren meets Joey next chapter...sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger! X


	3. Chapter 3

Cora had allowed Lauren to stay at hers as soon as Lauren had come back from the cemetery the previous day. Lauren was in a state. Cora had never seen her granddaughter like this is a long time, and the blame was put back to Tanya who wasn't as near as supportive of Lauren.

Lauren curled up on her Nan's sofa. She stared into space. How could life possibly get harder? All she knew was that a day here had made her feel a lot better than being at home. Lauren had learnt that her family's selfish ways were not helping her. She needed to be reminded of good memories, not hiding them away.

One day, she wanted to achieve her dream. She wanted to be an artist. Not yet though, she hated the thought of knowing that her Dad couldn't watch her achieve.

In the nineteen years he'd been in Lauren's life, definitely weren't the best. She remembered a day they'd spent together, when she had told him she was going to make him proud.

FLASHBACK

"Hey darling" Max looked up from his laptop and smiled at his daughter.

"Wondered if you wanted lunch at the park?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, come on"

Lauren followed Max out of the car lot holding a big picnic hamper. She loved how close she was to her Dad lately. She felt she just needed to be closer to her family. Sure they'd had ups and downs but she needed to give it a try.

"This a good spot?" Her Dad pointed to a fresh spot of grass.

"Yeah" Lauren mumbled, dropping to the floor.

"What have we got here then" Max rummaged through the hamper, awkwardly.

"Dad"

"Yes babe?"

"I know I haven't been the best daughter lately..."

"Lauren its not about being the best. I'm real proud of ya. You got through rehab and that's a tough thing to do, I love ya, you know that?" Max grinned at his eldest.

"I love you too. Rehab was what I was supposed to go through Dad. But, one day I'm going to make you really proud" Lauren beamed.

"Well if its any better then you've been going lately then I'd be more than happy to see it babe"

"I'm going to apply for college Dad. I really want to be an artist" Lauren admitted.

"Come here" Her Dad held his arms out to his daughter.

"I love you Dad"

"I love you Lauren. You've made me a proud Dad this afternoon, but as long as one of your final pieces is of me then I'm happy to support you through your choices. I'm just happy you've given yourself another great shot at life" Her Dad whispered.

"I told you I'd make you proud"

FLASHBACK ENDS

Lauren couldn't face it anymore, she needed to go back and see her brother and Dad. She missed them both tremendously. People often thought it was ridiculous the way she was grieving so much but she had really relied on her Dad in the last months of his life.

She picked up her phone and tied the laces to her converse, she escaped out the door and rushed across the square.

She was soon outside those big iron gates. She swallowed the lump that was in her throat. Lauren had never done this alone, she didn't know how to feel. She pushed the gate open and took one step in before it closed behind her.

Her feet dragged her to her Dad and brother's graves. She bent down and pressed her hands to her Dad's slate. She traced her finger over the engraved writing.

"I love you Daddy, so much. I promise I'll never stop thinking about you" Lauren whispered.

"And I miss my big brother...you don't have to worry about me anymore because I'm going to do all the right things, promise" Lauren said, tears visible.

Lauren spent a bit more time around their graves before taking a walk. She wanted to see other's graves. First she stopped at Pat's. Pat's death was a shock to Lauren. Pat had died of cancer at the time her Mum had it so it was a bit of a scare for the family. Although Lauren wasn't on best terms with her Mum she couldn't imagine not having either parents around.

Lauren walked through the graveyard. She turned when she noticed a stranger standing at Michael Moon's grave. A puzzled look fell upon her face before she walked closer to them.

"Excuse me? Did you know Michael?" Lauren asked.

The stranger spun around. His deep brown eyes connecting with Lauren's. A small gasp escaped her mouth when she managed to take in his appearance. He had thick brown hair with gorgeous brown eyes, his muscular arms bursting out of his t-shirt. He gave a small smile to Lauren, she returned it.

"A little" He spoke.

"Creep weren't he?" Lauren joked.

"Probably why my sister killed him" Joey sighed.

"Your sister?" Lauren furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Mm. Where are you from anyway you're not from round here, are you?" Joey asked.

"I lived here a few weeks ago? Just haven't been out in the last six months" Lauren admitted.

"Why's that?" He smirked.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Lauren confessed.

"Right. I'm Joey"

"Cool" Lauren smiled awkwardly.

"Can I get your number?" Joey asked.

"Are you organising a date in a cemetery?" Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what you call it, is it creepy?"

"Maybe, I mean we're standing by Michael Moon" Joey laughed at Lauren's comment.

"It was nice meeting you Joey" Lauren said.

"You didn't tell me your name" Joey called after her.

"Maybe next time"

A/N: So Lauren and Joey have met! Do you want to know how Max and Bradley died and do you think that's all that has been hurting Lauren in the past 6 months?! Please review...I'm going to shut up...for now ;) x


	4. Chapter 4

Joey had suffered sleepless nights for the past two weeks. He got an hours kip if he was lucky, the same dream would replay in his head. He'd be in the cemetery again with that beautiful girl he'd met, only this time he kissed her and the kiss was so passionate. Joey kicked himself everytime he had to wake up, suffering being left on a tight hook. He adored that girl.

Unfortunately, Joey had text her twice and didn't get any replies. He began to think she wasn't interested in him. He'd never fallen at a girls feet so bad. Other girls he'd just have a bit of fun with them and toss them to the side. And yet she was almost...special?

He wanted to get it off his mind, so he decided he was going to give up with trying to get any sleep. He left his bed and trotted along to the kitchen. He turned the light on and started to prepare himself a bacon sandwich, it was going to be a long night.

Lauren looked at her phone. It was 2am, she could barely sleep and her Nan's loud snoring didn't exactly help. She replayed in her head to that day. 'I'm Joey' his husky voice, those deep brown eyes, his soft brown hair and his muscular arms popping out of his t-shirt. Wow. She started to feel a bit flustered. Never had she felt this way about someone.

She had got two texts from Joey. But being the 'hard to get girl' she was, she chose to ignore them. She didn't want to be seen as soppy and desperate. She'd keep that feisty reputation of hers, it wasn't like Joey didn't have a reputation. He'd been flirting with a girl in a cemetery, dead romantic.

Lauren got up and wrapped her blanket around her. She definitely didn't want to go back to sleep. She trotted down the stairs and made her way into the kitchen. She looked around, a picture of Lauren with Tanya. Lauren slammed it down. She never wanted to go back to playing happy families.

She made herself a strong, sweet coffee. She felt as if she was going through hangover just thinking of Joey. What if I kissed him in that moment? Lauren thought to herself.

Joey grabbed an apple from Peter's fruit stall, chucking Peter a fifty pence. He walked down the street, pushing past all the busy people setting up markets.

He shoved put someone, almost knocking them flying but he dismissed it.

"A sorry would be nice!"

He remembered that voice. He spun round. It had been weeks. God he was so happy to see her. He looked her up and down, which didn't go unnoticed by her. She wore a black skater skirt with black tights and a burgundy tank top with a leather jacket. She looked amazing.

Lauren cleared her throat and his head snapped up.

"Should I be apologising to a girl that ignores texts?"

"Didn't have time. I do have a busy schedule" Lauren smirked.

"Well, you'll have to fit me in your schedule because I'm taking you for a drink. Let's say The Vic?"

"Sure. When?"

"Now"

Lauren walked beside Joey. From the corner of her eye, she had a pretty good view. She didn't properly know him yet but it didn't take knowledge to recognise that he was hot.

"What do you want?" Joey asked as they got to the bar.

"Coke"

"Not a pint, wine or cocktail?"

Lauren shook her head. She was a bit embarrassed. Under 20 and she was an ex-alcoholic. That's was great to tell someone you liked.

"I'm a girl with bad history. What can I say? Got enough drama without the booze"

"I noticed you drama queen. Alfie, can I have a coke and a pint" Joey requested.

"Coming right up"

Joey got his and Lauren's drinks and they both took a seat. Lauren took a swig of hers to refresh herself a little. She smiled at Joey, he gave a small smirk.

"So, what made you come to Walford?" Lauren asked.

"Sister I suppose and I had family here" Joey answered.

"Ah, well it isn't the best place to be"

"I gathered from the kind of people round here"

"What are you trying to say?" Lauren laughed.

"None of them are a patch on you though" Lauren blushed at Joey's comment.

"And how many girls have you said that to?" Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Uh...probably every single girl I've met if you want honesty" Joey admitted, this made Lauren's heart sink.

"But, if your asking how many girls I've said it to and have meant it, then its just the one" Joey said after a short silence.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Lauren laughed, nervously.

"You" He whispered.

Lauren gasped. Joey held out his hand and she accepted. She didn't know if Joey meant what he said but she still enjoyed his company. He led her out of The Vic and into an alleyway. He pinned her up against the wall and their lips locked, his tongue slid against hers. Lauren dug her nails into Joey's hair, his hands fit perfectly around her waist.

"Mm" Joey moaned.

"How do you fancy walking me home?" Lauren whispered, Joey nodding in approval.

A/N: Sorry for keeping you waiting so long :( I will post another update tonight though! Xx


	5. Chapter 5

From: Joey

Outside in my motor. If you're not busy then you could come with me, it would help?

J x

Lauren grabbed her coat and just slid her flats on. Lauren quickly checked her appearance in the mirror. She traced her finger over her lips. The kiss still plastered there from yesterday. It was amazing and Lauren loved every second of it.

She hurried out of the house without an explanation to Cora as to where she was going. She pulled Joey's car door open and slid in.

"Ah nah babe I put my rubbish in the back"

Babe? Wow Lauren loved the sound of that.

"Shut up. Where are we going?" Lauren asked.

"You probably wouldn't want to. I wanted to see my sister in prison, I haven't been there before" Joey explained.

"I'm cool with it" Lauren smiled as Joey put his foot down.

Lauren linked arms with Joey as they entered the prison. It was a bit of a drive and Lauren could tell Joey's emotions were crazy. She looked at him and noticed the tears in his eyes. She reached for his hand and took it in hers. He smiled down at their connection. They walked up to a desk where a security guard stood.

"I'm here to see Alice Branning?"

Branning. Lauren paled. Alice. Joey's sister was a Branning. Which meant Joey was a Branning. Were they related? Lauren didn't know. Shit. Joey had said he had family here. Lauren was dead. She'd fallen for one of her relatives.

She proceeded though. She still wanted to comfort Joey. They walked into the room and took seats. Joey recognised Alice. She folded her hands and had a long grey t-shirt on. Joey noticed she had been crying. She looked a state.

"I was wondering how long it would take you to come here" Alice mumbled.

"Sorry, Al. I've been trying to figure out ways of getting ya out of here" Joey's apology was clear, Lauren smiled at Alice.

"Oh yeah. Al, this is Lauren...my...um...girlfriend?"

Oh god. His girlfriend? What was Lauren going to do? Joey was already hurt enough and she would have to break it to him. She couldn't help but feel on edge.

"Nice to meet you. So, Joey? What's your plan on getting me out of here?" Alice quizzed.

"I'm getting there Al. I know your confused but I'm sure Janine is somewhere in the mix..."

"Joey I stabbed him. She didn't. I went to the door to the police came back and he was dead"

"And I keep saying Al. She had enough time to finish him off"

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Janine Butcher? She's a nasty bitch. She is capable of it"

"I wanted to protect her. She wouldn't do this to me" Alice didn't want to believe it.

"Ok Al. Well I will be back as soon as I figure what I'm going to do next"

"Already? Joey you've already left it two months? How much longer this time? I've been stuck in this dump and I hate it" Alice began to cry.

"And it won't be much longer. See you soon sis"

Alice began to scream for Joey as he turned and left her. Lauren kept waiting for Joey to go back but she didn't and Alice was guided back to her dull, cruel cell.

"Um...Joey? You know earlier on, you called me your girlfriend. I don't think that can happen" Lauren begun.

"I know its soon but I like you and..."

"I like you too. Earlier on, I heard you say Alice is a Branning, I'm a Branning too. We're related Joey" Lauren explained.

"I don't care" Joey sighed after a few minutes.

"Well maybe I do" Lauren snapped before exiting.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Can update again today..if persuaded?


	6. Chapter 6

Joey hadn't seen Lauren in a week, ever since she discovered that the two were cousins. If he was honest, he couldn't care less because he loved her. He just didn't understand why she couldn't feel the same.

He knew that things had moved very quickly but she could ignore him forever, could she?

It wasn't the best idea but Joey was eager so he decided to go through with it. He needed to start somewhere to get the girl he loved.

He knocked upon the big strong door. The door swung open. Cora stood there, a lit cigarette in hand with her handbag on her shoulder. She weakly smiled at Joey before opening her mouth.

"What can I do for you?" Cora asked.

"Thought I'd pop by" Joey said.

"I've got work and Lauren's not herself lately. And we all know its me you want to see, right Joey?" Cora winked.

"Is Lauren ok?"

"She's getting there. Didn't think she was your biggest interest"

"I just thought she'd need looking after"

"Hmm. Just don't upset her" Cora warned, handing Joey her door keys.

Joey smiled, thankfully. He stepped inside the house and closed the door behind Cora. He made sure that he was quiet. He crept up the stairs. He looked at the three doors. Which one would be Laurens? He heard a muffled cry, he turned and pressed his ear to the door. His heart breaking at the sound.

He pushed the handle down. There she was in a heap. Her face buried into her pillow. Joey closed the bedroom door behind him to make his presence clear.

"Nan?" Lauren's travelled through her pillow.

"I'm not old enough for that" Joey laughed, perching on the side of her bed.

"What are you doing here?" Lauren sat up.

"I don't want to be the reason your upset"

"Its not you...I just...you know our relation...well? Us being related doesn't help"

"Its just blood Lauren? You don't have to worry because as long as I love you that's all that matters"

"What?"

"I love you?"

"I love you too" Lauren cried before Joey pulled her into his arms and cradled her.

"Tanya, if she wanted to come back don't you think she would have herself?" Cora quizzed.

"Mum, the girl doesn't know what she wants! Her Dad and brother died here, its no good for her" Tanya answered.

"You're wrong. She loves it here"

"Well I'm taking her home, in my own comfort! Come on Greg!"

Tanya whacked her fists against the door. She wanted to bring Lauren home.

"Door" Joey mumbled into a heated kiss.

"Hmmm Nan probably forgot her scarf just leave it" Lauren replied.

Lauren giggled as Joey flipped her over and tackled her lips. Lauren had never felt this...special in such a long time. For the first time ever, she really, really loved someone. And Joey made her go deep.

"Tanya! Leave it!" Cora hissed.

"See your my Mum. I don't listen to you I'm doing what's best"

"Lauren will say the same to you!"

Tanya slipped through her Mum's back door Greg following her. She began her search for Lauren...

"I love you" Joey kissed Lauren's lips.

"I love you too" Lauren smiled.

Lauren and Joey began to connect their lips. They were interrupted as the door opened and Tanya shouted in disgust.

"Lauren Branning! Get dressed right now!" Tanya shouted.

Lauren blushed a deep red. What if someone recognised Joey! Cora!

Tanya turned her back as her daughter shoved her clothing on, Joey doing the same. Lauren looked at him and smiled he could tell she was scared. 'Its okay' He mouthed to her.

"See Mum, this is why I want to take my daughter home! You don't know what she's doing, she's sleeping around!" Tanya shouted.

"Home is here Mum!" Lauren rolled her eyes.

Cora slipped her head round the door to see Joey, her mouth dropped. She closed her mouth and chose to keep it quiet, for her grand-daughters sake. She would have to give an explanation later though.

"You, out!" Tanya hissed.

"Love you!" Lauren called after Joey as he left the house.

"What do you think your doing!" Tanya screamed.

"I love him Mum. More than anything. I'm not coming with you I'm staying with my Nan" Lauren hissed.

"Lauren you have no choice!"

"Yes I do! Its my life!"

"Lauren me and Greg are going...to Tunisia for business. Six months"

"Good. Bye"

"No! Oscar, you're looking after him at ours while me and Greg are gone"

A/N: Should Tanya be ditching her child for Greg? Do you think Greg should be as nice as Tanya makes out! Lauren and Joey caught in the act...wit wooooo...thanks for lovely reviews xx


	7. Chapter 7

Lauren had only a carrier bag of clothing. She hadn't exactly had a lot of items when she came to stay with her Nan. She was tired of it all. Greg this, Greg that. It was all about her Mum's perfect life. It didn't matter if her Mum was happy did it? Lauren just wanted to be settled.

Without her snobby Mum and perfect goody-two shoes siblings she had got pretty far over recent time. She'd now found it easier and managed to visit her Dad's grave more, she felt more happy and confident and she'd met Joey. Joey gave her happiness on a plate.

Lauren didn't want to leave. A single tear trickled down her cheek. She didn't want to leave. She carried the bag in her left hand, her Mum stood at the bottom of the stairs, a kind smile. Lauren was sick of that smile. She wanted to wipe it off her Mum's face.

"Thank you darling"

"You didn't give me much choice" Lauren snapped.

"She's right Tan"

"Shut up Mum!" Tanya glared at her Mum.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Joey" Lauren sighed.

She dumped her bag into the passenger seat of Greg's car. She shoved her hands in her pockets and headed to Joey's. She placed a knock upon the door, waiting patiently for an answer. He opened, stood bare chested and a wide grin took upon his face.

"Hey babe" He begun.

"Don't" Lauren whimpered.

"What's wrong?" Joey asked, holding her in his arms.

"I have to go away" She began to sob.

"Why?" He snapped.

"I have to look after my brother Oscar, Mum's going away" Lauren wiped her tears.

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"No, you can't. Mum won't allow that"

"Ok, but once they're gone. I'm coming up, ok? Text me the address, Lo" Joey instructed.

"Okay" She mumbled.

"This isn't goodbye" He lifted her chin and sweetly kissed her lips.

Lauren hoped it wasn't.

She walked away from Joey and climbed into the car. She sat lonely, in the back of the car. She looked out the window, pouting at Joey. She missed him already. She waved to him and blew a kiss, he smiled.

She detested the journey to the house. Tanya spent ages rambling on about how Lauren needed to step up and be a responsible adult which Lauren wasn't interested in. As far as she was concerned, it was her life.

She stepped out of the car and quickly checked her phone. She opened a text from Joey, a smile rose to her lips.

From: Joey

Let me know the address asap! I miss you already just want to be with you again. I love you

J x

To: Joey

Soppy! I love you too

L x

From: Joey

I mean it...I can't be without you much longer

J x

To: Joey

Okay. See you soon...ish ;)

L x

Lauren looked up from her phone, her Mum was stood with her arms folded, frowning at her daughter.

"What Mum? I'm nineteen, next you'll tell me I'm not allowed to socialise" Lauren sighed.

"Calm down, Lauren. I just think you need responsibility!"

"Responsibility! So raising YOUR child is the answer? I hate you!"

Two seconds with family and Lauren was back to hell. Could Joey save her from her troubles?

A/N: Sorry for not updating I'm just not sure where to go with this! Next chapter will be Lauren telling Joey how Max and Bradley died I know I've left it too long :( xx


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry Lauren"

"I'm sick of hearing it! Just go on your stupid holiday!" Lauren moaned.

"Business trip"

Tanya bent down and kissed Oscar's cheek, then she kissed Abi's. She just gave Lauren one firm look and then shut the door behind her and Greg. Definitely favouritism there, Lauren thought. She rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen.

"Business trip" Lauren mimicked.

"Lauren its not funny! Mum has been so worried about you and you make things harder for us!" Abi snapped.

"Oh please, remind me when you last went to see your Dad!"

Abi's face flushed red and she raced from the room in tears. Lauren yet again rolled her eyes and was about to prepare some lunch. Well, the truth hurts doesn't it? They had practically blamed Lauren for their terrible past and it was barely her fault. Yes, the drinking problem but whether they went to Max's grave or not was not down to any of Lauren's actions.

Yes! Lauren could finally get to see Joey. She pulled her phone out and quickly tapped the address to him. She had no idea how long it would take for him to get here but she needed him. He was the only one that understood her. If she was going to spend time with her sister and brother, she wouldn't be able to do it alone. Abi would blame Lauren for her suffering and Oscar just didn't understand it all and would think everything is fine! Which she could be doing with...

Joey breathed a sigh of relief when he finally received the text. He grabbed his sat nav and put in the address. Here I come, he thought. He pressed his foot on the pedal. He tried to remember. That soft dark brown hair, her delicate skin and deep brown eyes. He flicked through the CD every song playing her over in his head. He was dead excited to see her.

He came to a halt at the services. He picked up a bunch of flowers for her, he wasn't usually the romantic type but she could do with cheering up. He also picked up a film, they would need some entertainment, wouldn't they?

After that, he carried on driving. When he reached the house, it was the best looking house you could imagine. Well, it hadn't been before but Joey didn't know that. Flowers were potted around the front garden and it all looked like...perfection. Hmmm, maybe that's what Lauren didn't quite like about it.

He pressed the doorbell. Instead of seeing the person he expected. He was greeted by a young boy, his younger cousin Oscar. He stood with his latest lego creation, he frowned at Joey as he failed to recognise him.

"Who are you?" Oscar asked, shyly.

"What would you do if I told you I was the creator of lego?" Joey asked.

"Do you like lego?" Oscar asked.

"Its alright. I'm Joey, is your sister Lauren in? I'm her friend"

"Loz! Your cool friend Joey is here!" Oscar called down the hall.

Joey! Lauren darted through the hall, almost tripping over the cat. She pushed Oscar out of the way and Joey spun her in his arms. Their lips connected before Joey held out the flowers.

"Thanks" Lauren blushed.

"No problem. I take it this is your little brother? We have a lot in common" Joey smirked.

"Really?" Lauren raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm. Can I call you Loz too?" Joey winked.

"Sh. Be a good boy" Lauren whispered.

"Loz! Can your new friend help me build my new ship that Mummy and Greg bought me?" Oscar asked, his eyes lighted up.

"Uh...sure" Lauren smiled.

Lauren walked into the front room and flopped down on the sofa. She checked out the new DVD Joey had bought. She was disturbed by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Who's he?"

"Joey, oh he's my boyfriend" Lauren smiled, she enjoyed making use of the word 'boyfriend'.

"Hold on...I thought he was our cousin?"

"Yes...that's the Branning family Abs, dramatic and all"

"That's gross!"

"Oh when have you ever approved of my life Abi!" Lauren shouted and she threw the DVD case across the room.

Lauren stormed upstairs. She noticed Joey and walked out of Oscar's room to see if she was alright. She gave him a small smile, perhaps she should give up with Abi. Her little brother didn't seem so bad. She stepped into his room and was fascinated by what he was doing.

"Lauren, is Greg my real Daddy?" Oscar asked, breaking the silence.

"No! Don't ever ask that again!" Lauren snapped.

That was the final straw she stormed into her own room and slammed the door behind her. Joey opened the door, she looked up at him but failed to smile this time. He sat beside her and looked at how vulnerable she looked. The least she could deal with was a new relationship, he thought. But he needed to love and protect her. He felt it was his duty.

"Are you ok babe?" Joey asked.

"Its just hard to hear that sort of thing" Lauren sighed.

"Look, I know its not the right time but if you don't mind me asking, how did your Dad die?"

"Well..."

*Flashback*

Max Branning. He used to be all flash. Top car sales man of Walford. A wife, three beautiful kids he had it all in a nutshell. Men dreamed to be like him. But how quickly his life changed was like the change of weather.

Business for him and somehow gone downhill. He was struggling to provide for his family. His marriage was on the rocks, Tanya complained how she was paying for everything. She had a point too, he knew that. He couldn't keep up with it all. It was a decision from his daughter, Lauren that made him want to give his family all he had.

Max remembered Lauren telling him how she'd love to go to college to study Art. Although, she'd be in need of supplies and to make a good impression, supplies wouldn't come cheap. Max decided to sell his last motor at a knock off price of £500.

"Bradley, I've got a car deal. How do you fancy making a day of it?" Max asked his son one morning.

"Uh...why not?" Bradley smiled.

Both father and son jumped into the motor. They were both unaware this was the last time they'd be seen in Walford and it was the last time the family would have seen them.

They reached their destination. Max was losing hope and he wasn't happy about it. He needed this dealer to turn it up, he wanted his little girl to find her dreams. He thought just how happy this would make Lauren.

Max waited fifteen minutes. He unlocked the car, Bradley climbed into the passenger seat. Max opened his door but was knocked to the floor by a tough, meaty guy. The car dealer.

"You Brannings, think your the flash and cash. I'll show ya"

"Who the hell are ya? Just leave me alone!" Max yelled.

"Just call me the one that was given false hope for your scum of a brother, Derek! You know what? I heard you saying your daughter needs supplies, well she'll get the false hope too"

"No, I'll sell this motor to someone else"

"You won't be there to sell it" The man hissed.

Bradley screamed as Max was stabbed once, in the chest. Horror filled Bradley's eyes. This was Derek's fault. He got up out of the car to see if he his Dad was alright. He bent over to feel a pulse.

"Dad!"

"Like father, like son"

*Flashback ended*

Joey held Lauren as she began to sob. He kissed her hair and began to cradle her.

"Did Bradley...you know?"

"He died of in a coma a few days later. I just wish I could of spoke to him. I stayed every day he was there, I wanted to know everything but I never got the chance" Lauren cried.

"You didn't deserve one!"

A/N: So what did you think? Please review to let me know any ideas and thanks for keeping up x


End file.
